Homecoming
by Raikea
Summary: What happens after Miyagi and Shinobu got caught by Shinobu's sister? Read and find out - oneshot containing my first "scene" LOL


HOMECOMING

I was irritated by his behavior again. He got mad at me just because I was leaning onto Kamijou. Shinobu-chan had a bad habit to always walk inside in the worst moment. He would always go mad without giving me a chance to explain.

Now I was going upstairs to his room in Takatsuki Residence. He went there right away. I gave him one week to calm down and come back to me. Since he hadn't done that I was coming to visit him instead.

I knocked on his locked door. Few moments later he finally opened the door.

"Miyagi", he said kinda surprised and sad.

"I can't wait for you anymore. I'm on the edge", I told him expressing all my sad emotions. "Shinobu, I'm old man and I can't take this game every month over and over again."

He looked at me with shock and horror.

I couldn't stand looking at him anymore. I had to do something; I had to show him that he means the world to me. I totally forgot that his father and sister are at home too.

I got close to him, pushing him towards the wall and taking his writs in my palms. He remained quiet while I was kissing his neck. He made the face – uke face which drove me even crazier so I kissed him sticking my tongue in his mouth. He followed my rhythm very passionately. We got lost in the deep kiss so he grabbed my back and I wanted to lift him up but…

"Miyagi!" we heard a shout coming from behind us so I took my tongue out and Shinobu removed his hands from my back.

On the door of his room was his sister with shock in her eyes. We both froze.

"Risako", I finally said.

"Out! Get out of our house, now!" she started to yell at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I gave Shinobu the short look and his eyes were telling me to stay, to save him but I knew I had to leave. Risako moved a little so that I could leave. I could barely walk; I almost fell down stairs because I felt like my legs weren't mine. Everything felt unreal and I couldn't even imagine what's going to happen to Shinobu, to me.

When I got home I didn't know that to do.

Disaster was about to happen…

Next day was Sunday so there was no school on my luck because I was absolutely sure that dean is about to find out about the tricky situation.

Around five o'clock my cell rang. I was lying on the sofa trying to read a book and keep my mind from too much thinking. I lift my cell from the table and I saw Shinobu's number on the display so I quickly answered the call.

"Miyagi, I'm on the airport. I'm going back to Australia. I…" he stopped and I was sure he's crying. "I… I want to see you."

My world shattered in pieces. I wanted to see him so badly; I wanted to hug him, to kiss him.

After an hour I was on the airport. I saw him sitting there and crying without tissues again. I sat next to him without a word. He turned his face, dirty from tears, to me so I hugged him as hard as I could.

"What happened?" I asked in his neck.

"My father knows everything, she told him all. He forced me to go back to Australia, go away from you. Forever. He's mad at me and he forced me to move there, to get married with a girl", his voice finally broke. "He hates me."

"No, he doesn't. He's just confused a little. If he hates someone that's me", he left me from the hug.

Shinobu's face was dirty from tears but he looked serious. "He wanted to fire you but I begged him to spare you. I promised him you won't do anything like that again and I told him everything: that I made you love. I told him you're not guilty for anything. Tomorrow just go back to school and try to avoid him for a while and everything will be fine."

"What are you talking about? Nothing is fine. You can't leave. I won't let that", I told him.

"I'll come back after college. Of course, if you wanna wait for me", he told me seriously. "Then I could move to your place. I'll find a job and…"

"Shinobu stop it. Future won't be like that. You're not going anywhere. You stay at my place at I'll settle everything with your father", I told him.

"Then he'll fire you and what are you going to live from? You'll starve. No, that's not a solution", Shinobu seemed so grown up.

He hugged me as strong as he could so I hugged him back and I could feel his body shivering and heart beating so hard in his chest. I wanted to hold him but suddenly we heard the call for his flight. My heart ached.

Shinobu got out of my hug and started to collect his stuff and his every move made me wanna cry. After a short look, he started to walk towards the terminal. I wanted to follow him, to hug him once more and tell him that I love him but he was already gone. I could feel tears falling down my face.

I remained at the airport for an hour after he left. When the airplane departed from the ground I got his text message which made me cry again: "Don't forget that I love you. I'll come back, I promise."

When I got home I felt numb. I couldn't move the whole day and I barely even slept during the night. Everything seemed so unreal when I got back to work the other day I couldn't concentrate on my work and even Kamijou noticed that but he didn't say a thing.

* * *

I left the book on the table and I got up from the couch because someone rang on the front door. I hid the airmail I got last month inside the book.

When I opened the door I stopped confused. On my doorstep was a young man I couldn't recognize. He reminded me of someone but I didn't know who. He had eyes and hair of someone I used to know but my brain wasn't working and I couldn't see the obvious.

"I came back", he told me and his voice reminded me of someone.

"Huh?" I was confused and then it suddenly hit me. "Shinobu?"

A sudden smile appeared on his lips and then he hugged me as strong as he could. He acted like an eighteen years old kid instead of twenty four years old young man.

"I missed you so much. I came back as soon as I could", he left me out of his hug and looked at me. "Miyagi, you look exactly the same. How old are you now? 40?"

I had to smile. "41", I answered him and that made him sad.

"I shouldn't have left. I should stay by your side. Oh, Miyagi", he was telling me and I had the feeling that he might start crying every minute. "You have no idea how much I missed you, how much I love you."

"I kept living just because I knew you'll come back. If it wasn't for that I would die years ago", I told him seriously.

"Let's not talk about that now. We'll have time for that", Shinobu told me and grabbed my tie pulling me closer to his face and then he kissed me so tenderly and full of passion so I had to hug him and accept his love.

I grabbed his back so strong so he jumped to me, pressing his thighs to my hips. He was still kissing me while I was caring him to the bedroom.

He let go of me and landed on the bed. My tongue was still in his mouth while he was taking off my clothes. When it comes to that stuff he didn't look like a kid anymore and that was bothering me because he unzipped my pants and kneeled in front of me. I knew his intention and I didn't want that so I lowered myself and kissed him. Then I pushed him on the bed. Moments later we got lost in passion, we both wanted each other. He was lying under me while I was kissing his face, neck and sucking on his nipple, playing with it with my tongue.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu was crying and hardly breathing. "Please…"

I was still on the begging and I didn't have any intention to stop or to rush it. I was kissing his belly, licking his hips and taking it into my mouth. Shinobu grabbed the blanket and left a breath trying to control his breathing.

"Ah, Miyagi… I…" he mumbled and then I felt him coming.

Shinobu stuck his wrist into his mouth preventing him from screaming out loud. I left it and decided to go inside the same old Shinobu I used to know. He looked like a young man but he was still that same kid. When I got inside him I kissed him and he kissed me back even thought he was struggling to breath properly. He grabbed my back leaving crescent marks on my skin and I kissed his neck and then I bite his soft and warm skin on his neck leaving him mark which is going to be noticeable as a reddish trace on his pale skin.

And then suddenly we both came. I crushed onto him and he cried hugging me with his trembling arms.

"I missed you so much", I told him in his neck.

When I got out of him I crushed on the pillow next to him. He placed his head on my chest and I hugged him wanting him to stay by my side forever. Just like this.

"Can I stay with you?" Shinobu asked me. "I'm not going home."

"I don't know", I had my doubts.

"I've improved my cooking. I've been practicing these five years. I'm old enough to live on my own and I want to live with you", he was persistent.

"All right, you can stay. I want you close too", I told him and kissed the top of his head.

He hugged me back and I could feel his heart beating next to mine. Our lives finally got tied back again and I was ready to fight with everyone just to have his love and presence. Suddenly I heard Shinobu breathing soundly and that made me smile and fall asleep too.

END

* * *

Hope you liked it. I really do apologize for my H scene. It was my first time and I really had problems with it. I never even wrote it in my native language so it was even harder because my vocabular is not that big XD well, ayway tell me what you think. I was inspired by song Homecoming from Kayne West :)


End file.
